


Power

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Kolivan wants to show Shiro off at a party of other Doms.He has a few rules first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Harem verse, which can be found under the 'Summer Harem au' tag on my nsfw blog. In it, Shiro is in an open relationship with Sendak, Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz. Ulaz is his legitimate boyfriend, Antok and Sendak are effectively FWB, and Kolivan is Shiro's Dom. 
> 
> It is a modern/human au but feel free to picture everyone as aliens and whatnot. 
> 
> This is a short idea I had, concerning Shiro and Kolivan and some of the play they might have had together. Shiro is so totally Kolivan's when they're playing that it could scare him, but he loves it so much he never wants it to stop. No matter how far Kolivan pushes his limits.

“Shiro,” Kolivan calls softly.

Shiro blinked awake, lifting his head from the window where he’d been dozing.

“We’ll be there soon,” Kolivan said, and glanced over to smile at him, “feel better?”

Shiro stretched out in his seat, “Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Kolivan reached out a hand to set it on Shiro’s thigh, palm up. Shiro set his palm in his, and let Kolivan curl their fingers together.

It’s still dark and rainy out, making the inside of Kolivan’s car seem like a magical space where only the two of them exist.

“This party is going to be a bit different. We’ll be running with basic safe words: red, yellow and green,” Kolivan announces, “if yellow, the Dom is to stop and adjust until the sub is green again.”

“Are we putting on a show?” Shiro asks curiously, “or watching one?”

There’s never a need for blanket safe words unless there will be mixing of Doms and Subs. Kolivan doesn’t let other Doms have Shiro, so Shiro doesn’t bother asking more.

Kolivan is silent long enough that Shiro glances up to look at Kolivan, waiting for further instruction.

“I’m going to let the others fuck you as they please,” Kolivan says, and uses his one hand to turn them onto a long driveway.

Shiro squeezes Kolivan’s hand tight.

“This is an old and very trusted group of friends,” Kolivan explains, “I know they will be safe with you, and,” he bares his teeth when he grins, “I’ve been bragging about you. They’re all excited to try.”

Shiro’s heart is beating in his chest. The warm lights from the mansion ahead are getting closer and closer as Kolivan drives up.

“Shiro?” Kolivan asks, “what’s your color?”

“Green,” Shiro announces quickly, pauses, and then adds, “a little yellow.”

Kolivan nods, like he expected this, and pulls off to the side so he can park the car.

“Are you upset that I’ve surprised you?” he asks.

Shiro doesn’t let go of Kolivan’s hand, and nods, “They’re strangers,” Shiro explains. The words don’t feel entirely honest, so he chews his thoughts for a moment before adding, “they’re not _you_.”

Kolivan reaches over to cup Shiro’s face in his large palm, “I know. I intended this to be a surprise, and I had a feeling you would be nervous. Will you walk through this with me?”

Shiro nods.

“Do you trust me with your body, that when you are mine, you are _completely_ mine, and I will do with you whatever I want?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust me as your Master? To know your limits, to keep you safe, and to never put you at harm?”

Shiro nods, “Yes.”

“Do you trust that anyone I allow to touch you, I would allow to touch myself?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust that everything I do, I do to bring you pleasure?”

“Yes.”

“So, Shiro, can you trust in me, to know that I will always keep you safe. That you can follow my orders and know you will not come to harm.”

“Unless I ask for it,” Shiro adds.

Kolivan laughs, and tugs on Shiro’s hair, “Brat. Who’s are you?”

Shiro melts right into the touch, and he half suspects Kolivan is conditioning him to zen out when he hears that phrase.

“Yours,” Shiro purrs.

Kolivan leans across the armrest to kiss him. Shiro meets him halfway.

“Your color,” Kolivan asks when they break away.

“Green,” Shiro says, “I… I still feel nervous. But I’m excited.”

“Good,” Kolivan says, “I have a few more rules for you tonight.”

Unlike earlier, when he hadn’t cared about the other rules, Shiro sits up straight and attentive. Kolivan doesn’t talk until he’s put the car back in drive and started up the driveway again.

“You’ll be naked,” Kolivan explains, “wearing just your collar. If you’re cold, I’m sure you can find a lap to crawl into.” His hand squeezes Shiro’s and Shiro knows already that he’ll be seeking out Kolivan for anything he needs.

“If anyone touches you, or wants to fuck you, you will say yes,” Kolivan continues, “and you will make me proud.”

Shiro nods, “Yes sir.”

Proud means being loud and enthusiastic. To show off how talented Shiro is with his mouth, and how much he loves being fucked. Like a good boy should.

“Do you have questions?”

“What if I don’t want to have sex?” Shiro asks.

“Use your safe words,” Kolivan assures him, “you will say yes unless you say no.”

Shiro nods, “Okay.”

“A few more things,” Kolivan says. They’ve arrived, and Kolivan pulls into a space just beside a few other vehicles out front. Shiro waits for instruction, but Kolivan is already stepping out of the car. Shiro waits for him to walk around the car and open Shiro’s door, holding an umbrella overhead to keep them both dry.

It’s too loud to hear, and Shiro moves obediently as Kolivan urges him along with a firm hand at the small of his back. They stop just outside the front door, covered by a overhang that lets Kolivan shake out the umbrella while Shiro waits with his hands behind his back.

“I want you to use all of your manners tonight,” Kolivan says. Shiro nods. Manners means that if Master’s cock is out, Shiro’s mouth will be on it. He’s happy to do that.

Manners also means thanking anyone who takes the time to fuck him, and swallowing everything.

“Yes Sir,” Shiro says. He can do that.

Kolivan steps closer, towering over Shiro, and leans down to kiss him again.

“Lastly,” he says, “when they are done having sex with you, and after you thank them, you must ask one more question.”

Shiro waits for instruction.

“As soon as they are done, and you have properly thanked them,” Kolivan says, “you will ask them if they would like to fuck you again.”

“And if they say yes?” Shiro asks, but he can already see the beautiful trap his Master has set out for him.

Kolivan’s smile curls into something wicked.

“You will be good tonight,” he confirms, and leans in close enough to whisper, “Who’s are you?”

Shiro leans into Kolivan, eyes falling closed as he feels his Master’s power over him, “Yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!! I decided to expand on this concept :))))

They’re let into the mansion by a woman who introduces herself as Ezor. She’s almost as tall as Kolivan, thin, and has her hair tied back in a high ponytail. It hangs down to her lower back anyways, and sways as she walks. She’s dressed in a tight top with a skirt that ends at the top of her thighs, thigh-high boots and a cardigan. She’s younger than Kolivan for sure, but older than Shiro. He’s not sure where to place her. She’s not what Shiro was expecting for a Dom Party, but then again he’s not sure what he was expecting. Maybe Daddy Leathers. He half-hopes Kolivan brought his.

Kolivan and Ezor greet each other warmly, quick kisses to both cheeks. Shiro goes to do the same but Ezor actually does kiss his face.

“He’s cute,” she says to Kolivan, and looks Shiro over again, “and _young_. You’ve become one of _those_ old men.”

Kolivan huffs a laugh but doesn’t say anything more.

“Let me take you to your room,” she says. Her heels click on the flooring as Shiro and Kolivan follow along.

The house is huge, though that was a given. It’s tastefully decorated, and Shiro wants to gaze at everything, but he has to hurry to keep up with Kolivan and Ezor.

They’re taken to a room with a large queen-sized bed and an attached bathroom.

“Because you’ll be doing clean-up tonight, we thought we’d give you the room with the shower,” Ezor explains to Kolivan.

Kolivan sets their overnight bag on the end of the bed, “Thank you.”

“Everyone’s arrived. We’re having snacks and a drink downstairs— just listen and you’ll find them. Trugg snorts _sooo_ loud every time she laughs,” Ezor says.

“We’ll get prepared and join you when we’re ready,” Kolivan assures her.

Ezor finally addresses Shiro, “Are you excited?”

“Mostly,” Shiro says, “a little bit nervous though.”

Ezor coos, and Shiro almost feels like he’s being mocked, “Wow, you are _too_ cute. Kolivan— I can’t believe you deflowered him!”

Kolivan laughs, crossing his arms over his chest, “I deflowered nothing.”

Ezor reaches out to get a feel of Shiro’s bicep, and her eyebrows raise, “You’d better have good stamina,” she warns him, “because they’re going to eat you alive.”

Without waiting for a response, she turns and waves a goodbye and closes their door behind her.

Kolivan waits a moment to make sure they’re alone.

“Let’s begin. Strip,” he orders, and holds out his hands for Shiro’s clothes.

This is familiar, at least. With the two of them, Shiro undresses automatically and hands his clothes to Kolivan to fold and set aside. Once he’s naked, Shiro keeps his hands behind his back while Kolivan finishes folding his socks and underwear.

Kolivan pauses a moment to look Shiro over. There’s a chill in the room, from being unused, and Shiro gets goosebumps.

Then Kolivan takes out the case from their overnight bag, and takes Shiro’s collar out of it.

“Come,” Kolivan orders.

Shiro steps up to him, fighting a smile about the innuendo.

“It’s not funny,” Kolivan murmurs.

“It is,” Shiro says, “every time.”

Shiro turns his back to Kolivan so Kolivan can wrap the collar around Shiro’s throat, and thread the buckle. Kolivan turns Shiro with a hand on his shoulder.

The weight of the collar feels momentous, and grounds Shiro in the moment. He can feel Kolivan’s ownership in the leather around his neck. He wears his Master’s symbol with pride, and he will make Kolivan proud of him tonight.

“I want you to come down five minutes after me,” Kolivan instructs, “so I have time to greet and get settled. I want to enjoy watching you walk in, and I want to appreciate how my friends are going to fawn over you. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Shiro says.

“When you come in, I want you to wait in the doorway until you are given further instructions. I will decide where we place you to show you off.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And for the night— obey all orders you are given, unless they contradict mine.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And, one more thing: when your mouth is being used, three taps will signal a stop. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

Kolivan smiles down at him, “Good boy.”

Shiro smiles with the praise. Kolivan tilts his chin up and leans in to kiss Shiro. His tongue is hot and wet against Shiro’s lips, and Shiro opens his mouth without hesitation. They kiss, and they kiss longer, harder. Kolivan pulls on his hair and Shiro whimpers into his mouth. He’s getting turned on just from this, from Kolivan’s scent and the feeling of being claimed by him. From the heady knowledge that Kolivan _wants_ him.

Kolivan pulls away too soon.

“Who’s are you?” he asks.

Shiro’s still chasing his lips, and has to pull himself back to the moment. He wants to sink into his Master’s arms and earn his praises.

“Yours,” Shiro says.

Kolivan steps away from him, and Shiro misses him already.

“How long are you waiting for?” Kolivan asks.

“Five minutes, and then I wait in the doorway until you tell me what to do,” Shiro recites.

Kolivan nods in confirmation, “I’ll see you soon.”  
  


* * *

  
Shiro’s used to being naked in Kolivan’s home. Kolivan usually keeps him naked or in just his underwear, to enforce his dominance. But this isn’t Kolivan’s house.

Shiro checks his phone, and squirms while he tries to ignore how turned on he wants to be. He wishes Kolivan had fucked him before he left. That always puts Shiro in a good headspace.

Then again, getting Shiro riled up was probably the point. Kolivan loves watching him squirm.

Shiro paces for a bit, and then decides to do some pushups to burn off energy. He knows he looks good, scars and all. Kolivan will have prepped the party about Shiro’s prosthetic, and the rules about it. All he has to do is show up.

God, he doesn’t even know how many people are here. Shiro didn’t even think to count the cars outside. And Kolivan’s been talking about him with them, and is probably informing all of them that they’re allowed to have sex with Shiro. Shiro’s stomach twists around in excitement. He’s not a stranger to hooking up with people he barely knows, but at the same time, the thought that he’s doing this because Kolivan has ordered him to?

Shiro’s so horny he checks his phone again, willing the time to have passed already.

Five minutes is too much time and no time at all.

The timer finally goes. Shiro checks, and then double checks, that it’s correct, and steps into the hall.

It’s unsettling to be naked in someone else’s home. In the back of his mind Shiro feels a sense of _this is wrong_ and has to bury it down. He can hear voices down the hall, laughing, and a loud snort. That seems about right, then.

He has to pad down some stairs, moving silently on his bare toes. Shiro creeps up, hesitating for a moment to get a feel of the size of the party. What’s interesting, he thinks, is that he can hear a lot of women’s voices.

They’re all laughing about some story, loud, belly-deep sounds that halt the conversation in it’s tracks. Shiro doesn’t want to wait too long because he’s sure Kolivan is timing him.

He takes a deep breath, and steps into the open doorway.

The laughter stops immediately.

Inside is what Shiro considers to be a living room, or maybe a waiting room? In the middle of the room is a set of couches in a circle, and a small bar off to the side with a few opened bottles. There’s an open door to the side, leading to another room. He thinks. There’s no table in the middle of the main room, so it’s open.

Sitting around the circle is Kolivan to his right, and several women. They’ve all gone silent at the sight of him. Shiro forces himself to stay still, and looks to Kolivan, even though he can _feel_ their eyes on him. Other than Kolivan and Ezor, who are both fully dressed, they’re all wearing silk robes that end at their thighs. Shiro has a feeling there’s not much else on underneath.

One woman finally breaks the silence, “Oh my god! Kolivan!”

“I told you!” Ezor says, “he’s like a baby!” She’s perched on the armrest of a couch beside a woman who looks about as broad in the shoulder as Kolivan is.

“You said he was handsome,” the woman beside Ezor says, “you didn’t say he was _gorgeous_!”

Shiro can’t help but smile. Kolivan holds up a hand and beckons Shiro in with two fingers.

“Everyone,” Kolivan announces, “this is my boy, Shiro.”

Shiro steps into the room, and then notices something odd. There’s no one else here. No subs— and he’s been to enough parties now that he knows Doms like peacocking their subs, and showing off their bond. Any subs should be kneeling in front of their Master, or already strung up for public use. For the groups that Kolivan runs with, none of these Doms would have their sub sitting with them or let them be at the party without being marked.

“Uh-oh,” Ezor says, “what’s that look for?”

Shiro looks to Kolivan for confirmation.

“I think he’s just realized he’s the only sub here,” Kolivan says.

“Kolivan!” one of the women scolds, while the other snorts loudly.

Shiro’s eyes go wide. He’s… he’s the _only_ sub. At a party for Doms. His Master brought him to be used by all of his friends. Shiro feels resolved more than ever to make a good impression.

“It’s not a problem for Shiro,” Kolivan says smugly, and sips at the scotch he’s drinking.

Ezor giggles loudly from her perch, “Kolivan would find a slutty one.”

“Introduce us,” the woman who snorts orders.

Kolivan nods, as if he’s decided it’s an acceptable request, “Shiro— you’ve met Ezor. And this is Zethrid. We served together.”

The huge woman beside Ezor lifts her drink in hello to Shiro.

“And this is Trugg,” the woman who snorts, “and her wife, Ladnok.”

Shiro lifts a hand, “Hi. Nice to, um, nice to meet you.”

“Oh you’re meat alright,” Zethrid laughs, and stands up. Ezor falls into her vacated spot, giggling.

Zethrid looks at Kolivan, “You informed him that he’s ours for the night?”

“He’s ready,” Kolivan says.

Zethrid sets her beer to the side, “Then I want to get my hands on you, boy. Come here.”

Shiro meets her in the middle of the room, and he expects her to say something more, to put him at peace, but Zethrid reaches out with two large hands and gropes his chest.

“Look at you!” she exclaims, and squeezes his pecs together to make a small amount of cleavage.

That breaks the ice, and the other women jump up to join her. Shiro’s immediately surrounded, and freezes as hands stroke down his sides, feeling the curve of his back and the width of his shoulders. He looks to his Master, who hasn’t moved, and is watching the whole scene with an air of disinterest. Shiro remembers he’s representing Kolivan, and folds his hands behind his back, keeping his chin up, and presenting himself for the Doms’ pleasure.

“Look at the shoulder to waist ratio,” Ladnok says, and runs her hands down Shiro’s back.

“So perky,” Ezor says, and pinches Shiro’s ass. Zethrid is still playing with Shiro’s chest, seemingly unaware of how sensitive Shiro is there. Trugg grabs a handful of Shiro’s ass to expose his hole.

“No prep?” she asks.

“I thought you’d enjoy the activity,” Kolivan explains.

Shiro’s ears are burning. He just met these people!

Zethrid runs her hands down Shiro’s stomach, fingers splayed, “He keeps in excellent condition, you must be proud.”

They all keep talking to Kolivan like Shiro’s not right here, and yet, Shiro knows that Kolivan is proud of Shiro’s physique and how well he cares for his body. Shiro’s proud of it too, and loves the attention he gets for it. Knowing that Kolivan is enjoying the praise only adds to how much Shiro likes this. He can feel a heady heat building in his stomach, not unlike the arousal from Kolivan kissing him and pulling his hair earlier.

Someone cradles Shiro’s balls, lifting them enough to make him squirm, “A good looking cock too. That’s going to be nice tonight.”

Trugg has knelt down to run her hands up and down Shiro’s leg like she’s feeling a racehorse for muscle. Her fingertips tickle on the inside of his thigh. Someone else pinches his ass.

“Kolivan he’s beautiful,” Ladnok says.

“Did you grow him in your basement?” Ezor asks.

“I finally understand the obsession,” Zethrid says, and she holds up her hand in front of Shiro’s face, “open up.”

Shiro’s has an idea of what’s about to happen, and obeys. Zethrid pushes two fingers in, resting them on top of his tongue. Shiro doesn’t have to be psychic and knows what’s coming. He seals his lips around her knuckles and sucks.

Ezor leans in close, “Oh he might even be cuter now.”

“I’ve heard you made him into a good cocksucker,” Zethrid says to Kolivan. She pets her other hand down the front of Shiro’s throat.

“He’ll take a cock to the base, and he’ll warm it for hours,” Kolivan confirms.

“How is he with pussy?” Trugg asks.

“Eager,” Kolivan says, and they all laugh. With Zethrid’s thick fingers in his mouth, Shiro can’t see who pinches his nipples.

“Let’s get you warmed up, then,” Zethrid purrs. She pulls her fingers out of Shiro’s mouth to pat his cheek, “there’s a lot I want to do to you.”

Shiro licks his lips, and glances over at Kolivan for guidance. Kolivan sips his scotch and doesn’t move.

“Welcome to my home, Shiro,” Zethrid says, and gestures around, “for tonight we’ll probably stay in this room, though I do have a play room upstairs, if we decide we want to torment you in some other ways. Kolivan has informed all of us of your set rules, and some limits, but I still expect you to speak up if you ever feel like you’re unsafe. Understand?”

Shiro nods.

“As you can guess, this is going to be a little different than what you’re normally used to in a scene. Your Master brought you here for _our_ pleasure. You’re here for us to play with or to fuck, and that’s it. I expect you to obey all of us and show us all the respect you would normally give to Kolivan. As for my own rules, since you are in a scene, you are not allowed to sit on the furniture unless someone puts you there. You are not allowed to pour your own beverages— you must ask. I am also not going to allow you alcohol tonight, for your own safety.”

Shiro’s okay with that. He nods in understanding.

“But most importantly, Shiro, I want you to enjoy yourself. Be a good boy and you will have a wonderful night.”

“Yes—” Shiro pauses, unsure of how to refer to Zethrid.

“You can call me _Sir_ ,” Zethrid says, “I believe Trugg and Ladnok both go by _Ma_ _’am_?” they nod in confirmation, “good. Do you have any last questions?”

“No, Sir,” Shiro says.

Zethrid smiles, “Good boy. Now, on your knees.”

Shiro kneels slowly, keeping his eyes on Zethrid. She’s clearly taking charge, which makes sense if this is her home. At this angle he’s dangerously close to being able to see up her short robe, and he can confirm that there’s nothing on underneath.

“Ezor,” Zethrid says over her shoulder, “go fetch a nice cock for me.”

Shiro wants to know what that means— or even see where Ezor goes, but then Zethrid steps forwards, spreading her thighs, and angling so she’s right over Shiro’s face. He doesn’t hesitate before he puts his mouth on her. His Master taught him good manners after all.

“That’s a good boy,” Zethrid purrs, and she strokes his hair. It’s a hard angle on his neck, but Shiro doesn’t let that slow him down. He slides his tongue along her folds and sucks at her clit. He starts to bring up his hands— he can do more when he uses his hands— but he hears a disapproving noise from Zethrid and so he drops his arms to his side.

“He’ll do nicely,” Zethrid decides, and she rocks forwards to grind down on Shiro’s face.

She steps off after that, leaving his lips wet with spit and slick.

Shiro keeps his eyes on her, though he’s expecting any of the other woman to step up and sit on his face too. When he licks his lips all Shiro can taste is that this is someone _else_ , someone he honestly does not know, but that he’s trusting Kolivan enough to let Zethrid do this to him.

Ezor returns, dutifully handing over a moderately-sized dildo to Zethrid’s open hand.

“This is for you,” Zethrid says, and she holds out the toy for Shiro to take.

“You’ll be wearing it for the night,” Zethrid explains, “and you’re going to let us watch as you get it in.”

Trugg snorts loudly, kicking her feet in delight. Ladnok tosses a small tube of lube to land at Shiro’s feet.

Shiro nods slowly. It’s only the start of the night— but if he’s wearing a toy, then maybe they don’t plan on fucking him.

Or, Shiro also notes, they were asking about prep earlier. It’s more likely that him wearing a toy all night will keep him available at all times. He’ll be sure to make sure he’s ready for whatever they’re planning.

Zethrid seems satisfied, and returns to her spot on the couch. Ezor hops up on the armrest again, and Zethrid sets a possessive hand on her thigh. Shiro wonders what their relationship is like.

He pops the cap on the lube and debates for a moment how to do this.

“Oh,” Zethrid interrupts, “one more thing, Shiro.”

Shiro sits up at attention.

“You are allowed to come as many times as you’d like tonight,” Zethrid says, and she hops up from the couch to walk to the open door of the connecting room that Shiro had noticed earlier, “but only in this room. And you’re only allowed in this room with a partner. Do you understand?”

Shiro’s allowed to come whenever he wants, but only when he’s having sex with a someone.

He nods, “Yes sir.”

“Good,” Zethrid says, “now put that toy in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters (one more? I'm not sure.) are coming!
> 
> Rip Shiro... you're in for a long night....
> 
> [as always you can read more or ask more questions (or leave prompts) about the Summer Harem au on my nsfw tumblr of 'domenior']

**Author's Note:**

> (For those of you in on the "joke", I like to imagine that Rahjim is a surprise guest at the party and occupies Shiro for a loooong time ;))) )


End file.
